


У каждого сердца свой секрет

by Fate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Heaven
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как оказалось, заняться в раю решительно нечем. Ну хоть с компанией повезло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У каждого сердца свой секрет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Every Heart is a Package) Tangled Up in Knots Someone Else Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12743) by cherie_morte. 



Джесс впервые замечает ее сидящей на камне у дороги. Она сначала слышит плач, а потом, подойдя поближе, видит, что женщина закрывает лицо ладонями. Джесс становится невероятно грустно и в то же время — радостно.

Это первый увиденный ею человек за много-много лет, с тех самых пор, когда воспоминания иссякли и вокруг начал складываться рай — неподвижный, скучный и до тошнотворного вечный. Джесс опускается на камень возле незнакомки и касается ее плеча.

— Привет.

Женщина замирает и, вытирая слезы, поворачивается к Джесс. Она очень красива, думает та. Немного усталая, но ей это странным образом идет. Она кажется доброй и ответственной, словно чья-то мама, чем тут же нравится Джесс. Впрочем, не то чтобы она могла привередничать относительно встреченных ею здесь людей.

— Привет, — женщина слабо улыбается, демонстрируя ровные белые зубы. У нее ослепительная улыбка. Джесс бы очень хотела увидеть ее еще раз, но женщина снова плачет. — Прости, я...

Она машет рукой в воздухе, показывая, что сама не очень-то понимает, что имеет в виду. Джесс тихо смеется.

— Все в порядке, — заверяет она. — Я Джессика, а друзья, когда они у меня были, звали меня Джесс.

— Лиза, — говорит женщина. — Я Лиза.

Джесс кивает.

— Приятно познакомиться.

— Сомневаюсь, — скептически произносит Лиза. — Слушай, я не знаю, что происходит и почему я здесь, но не обращай на меня внимания. Я не хотела тебе мешать заниматься своими делами.

— А я ничего и не делаю, — признается Джесс, не двигаясь с места. — Просто жду.

— Чего?

Джесс кривовато улыбается.

— Уже не знаю.

— А зачем тогда ждешь? — смеется Лиза.

Джесс пожимает плечами.

— Здесь больше и заняться-то нечем.

— Ну отлично, — тихо произносит Лиза.

Джесс мгновение сомневается, затем наклоняется к Лизе, задевая ее коленями.

— Почему ты плакала? Можем поговорить об этом, если хочешь.

Лиза прикусывает губу и слабо улыбается.

— Воспоминания, — просто говорит она.

Джесс думает о своих воспоминаниях. Все они счастливые: вечерние посиделки в кругу семьи, письмо о зачислении из Стэнфорда, все их с Сэмом «первые разы». Именно что счастливые.

— Плохие воспоминания?

— Да нет, — Лиза качает головой. — Скорее наоборот.

— А, — Джесс опускает взгляд на землю. Она пытается сидеть тихо, но вскоре начинает ерзать и все же спрашивает. — Так ты плакала от счастья?

— Нет. Вовсе нет, — после небольшой паузы отвечает Лиза. Похоже, что она уже достаточно успокоилась и теперь готова это обсудить. — Половина моих воспоминаний была о человеке, которого я ни разу в жизни не видела.

— Но как это вообще возмо...

Лиза смеется.

— В том-то и дело.

— То есть ты его совсем-совсем не знала?

— Должна была знать, — Лиза смотрит на свои руки, и кажется, что она вот-вот снова расплачется. — Наверное, он меня любил. Наверное, я тоже его любила. И он... он заботился о моем сыне. Такого никогда не было, понимаешь? — Лиза пожимает плечами. — Печально, что мне пришлось выдумать себе такие воспоминания.

Джесс неловко хлопает ее по ноге.

— Я знаю, каково это.

Лиза смотрит на нее заинтересованно.

— Последние пятьдесят с чем-то лет я только и делаю, что жду кое-кого. Свою родственную душу, — Джесс нервно смеется. — Вот только вряд ли он придет.

— Почему нет?

Джесс пожимает плечами.

— Я иногда наблюдала за ним. Мне кажется, для него прошло уже достаточно времени, и он давно перестал обо мне думать. Нашел кое-кого получше.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Лиза.

— Нет, это мне жаль, что у тебя так вышло.

— Что ж, значит, нам обеим очень жаль.

Джесс смеется и они несколько часов тихо сидят рядом, пока Джесс не решает, что пора уходить.  
_______________________________________________________________

Она возвращается на следующий день. С длинными светлыми волосами, которые сияют в лучах солнца, словно нимб, в том же белом платье. Лиза снова думает, что, наверное, Джесс ангел, но потом в памяти всплывают воспоминания о настоящих ангелах, и Лиза очень рада, что эта женщина точно не одна из них.

— Как его звали? — спрашивает Джесс и садится рядом, передавая что-то Лизе в руки. Это оказывается коробкой шоколадных конфет, дорогой, из тех, что обычно приберегают как тяжелую артиллерию на случай затяжных депрессий. Сама Джесс пытается открыть ведерко с мороженым. — Ты помнишь?

— Где ты взяла?..

— Это рай, детка, и я проторчала здесь уже черт знает сколько времени. Думаю, устроить пижамную вечеринку я вполне могу.

Лиза со смехом открывает коробку и закидывает в рот конфету.

— Мне кажется, Дин. Так Бен всегда называл его в моих воспоминаниях, — она колеблется. — А твоего?

Джесс облизывает ложку с такой тщательностью, что Лиза не может отвести глаз.

— Сэм, — она поворачивает к Лизе и сардонически улыбается. — Сэм Винчестер.

— Винчестер, — Лиза подскакивает на месте. Что-то это напоминает. Сэм Винчестер. Знакомое имя. Но откуда она может его знать? — Сэм Винчестер.

Джесс выгибает бровь, но эффект смазывается, когда она широко открывает рот, пытаясь согреть дыханием ноющие после мороженого зубы.

— Винчестер, — снова повторяет Лиза.

 

Джесс распахивает глаза, и они с Лизой одновременно разворачиваются друг к другу.

— Дин Винчестер? — хором произносят они.

А потом обмениваются сладостями и продолжают есть.  
_______________________________________________________________

 

Джесс выходит из дома раньше обычного и видит уже поджидающую ее Лизу. Та смотрит в сторону, откуда обычно появляется Джесс. Она не ждет Дина. И это отлично. Вот бы до самой Джесс все дошло так же быстро.

— Не могу поверить, что нас отправили в рай, — говорит Лиза, когда Джесс садится рядом.

Джесс хмыкает, глядя в небо. Здесь лучше, чем на излюбленном Лизой камне, но все же хочется, чтобы они оказались чуть дальше по дороге, в доме Джесс, в котором она живет, когда не ждет. Земля там мягче, а облака принимают причудливые формы, не то что скучные, привычные облака здесь.

— Не могу поверить, что тебе стерли память, а затем отправили в рай.

— Я хотя бы не умерла в огне, — Лиза лениво хлопает Джесс по руке.

— Я хотя бы не постарела, — ухмыляется Джесс.

Лиза резко садится и начинает ощупывать свое лицо.

— Я ведь не старая, правда?

— Ну, ты определенно старше, — отвечает Джесс. — Но все в порядке. Мне сойдет.

Лиза качает головой, отчего чуть вьющиеся каштановые волосы рассыпаются по плечам, и впервые за последние три дня широко улыбается.

— Я была безумно старой там, внизу. Ну, когда умерла. Боже, да я, наверное, отлично выгляжу.

— Как я вижу, скромность — не самая сильная твоя сторона, — смеется Джесс.

Лиза улыбается и снова ложится.

— Доживи до восьмидесяти, а потом возвращайся сюда. И попробуй сказать, что не выглядишь здорово по сравнению с тем возрастом.

Лиза выглядит хорошо по сравнению с кем угодно, но вместо того, чтобы сказать это, Джесс закрывает глаза и тихо напевает себе под нос, надеясь, что Сэм Винчестер не появится.  
_______________________________________________________________

 

Лиза протягивает руку и жестом просит бутылку. Джесс смотрит на нее несколько долгих секунд, словно раздумывая, но затем все же передает виски.

— Или вот еще, — Джесс запрокидывает голову, и у Лизы почти получается не смотреть на беззащитную линию горла. — Каждый год на мой день рождения Сэм полдня пытался улизнуть, чтобы позвонить Дину. Как будто тому было какое-то дело, что у меня день рождения.

— Да, странно, — соглашается Лиза. — Определенно странно. — Она делает еще один обжигающий глоток и поворачивается на бок. — Видела бы ты его в день рождения Сэма. Он вообще весь день валялся в кровати.

— А потом Сэм взял и сорвался с места, стоило Дину явиться и попросить, — продолжает Джесс.

Лиза кивает. Теперь она уже почти все помнит. Ну или думает, что помнит, потому что истории, которыми они целый день обмениваются с Джесс, ни в чем не расходятся с воспоминаниями. — Да, Дин тоже.

— У них были очень странные отношения, — Джесс пьяно смеется. — Ну вот, я это сказала.

— Они вообще были странными, — Лиза прикусывает губу, думая обо всем том, что не рассказывал ей о себе Дин. О том, что Джесс, клянется, видела из рая, видела своими собственными глазами. — Они были теми еще засранцами, но все же неплохими парнями.

— Да, — тихо соглашается Джесс. — Да, были.

Лиза хмурится.

— Мне очень жаль, что Сэм все не появляется.

Джесс пожимает плечами.

— Он был любовью всей моей жизни. Моей единственной любовью. Но, наверное, дело в том, что для него все было иначе. Он пережил гораздо больше, чем я когда-либо смогла бы, — она качает головой, а затем бросает взгляд на Лизу. — И теперь все, что у меня осталось – ты и твоя жалкая задница.

Лиза неожиданно для себя смеется.

— Знаешь, временами ты очень похожа на Дина.

Джесс ухмыляется, хватает бутылку и подносит ее к губам.

— Даже думать не хочу, что бы это значило.

Лиза смотрит, как она пьет, и думает: «Это значит, что я могу влюбиться в тебя». Эта мысль кажется очень важной, но она отправляет ее подальше, на задворки сознания, на то время, когда будет в состоянии думать об этом.

— Еще виски! — требует она.

Джесс смеется.

— Притормози, детка, — говорит она, хотя и отдает бутылку. — Не всем дано быть Дином Винчестером.

Не обращая на нее внимания, Лиза делает большой глоток. Ей кажется, что в раю в принципе не бывает похмелья.  
_______________________________________________________________

 

— В раю все-таки бывает похмелье, — тоскливо сообщает она Джесс и прикрывает лицо ладонью. Лиза сейчас выглядит не так очаровательно, как обычно, и Джесс сочувственно морщится.

— Расскажи мне о своем сыне, — говорит она в надежде, что это отвлечет Лизу от головной боли.

Лиза смотрит на нее сквозь пальцы и улыбается.

— Ты открыла ящик Пандоры.

Так оно и есть. Остаток дня Лиза прилежно исполняет свой родительский долг, рассказывая сначала о детстве Бена, потом о его жене, о своих внуках. Так они проводят весь день, но Джесс ни капли об этом не жалеет.  
_______________________________________________________________

 

Лизе хочется спросить, куда уходит Джесс, когда она не здесь. Это то, чего Лиза никак не поймет, потому что еще недостаточно долго пробыла в раю. Это известно только Сэму, но Лиза не обижается. Она видит, как Джесс колеблется, как дрожат ее пальцы, когда она прощается, словно она хочет позвать Лизу с собой так же сильно, как и Лиза хочет согласиться.

Джесс любит лежать на земле у камня Лизы, хотя та упорно отказывается лечь рядом. Джесс говорит, что так ей лучше видно облака — единственное, что здесь меняется — хотя все равно большую часть времени она, закрыв глаза, улыбается солнечным лучам. Поэтому Лиза может спокойно ее рассматривать, запоминать, как Джесс растягивает губы в улыбке, когда она слушает рассказы.

— Ты смотришь на меня, пока я лежу с закрытыми глазами, — говорит Джесс, приоткрывая один глаз и поглядывая на Лизу, — так ведь?

Лиза улыбается и пересаживается на землю, к Джесс, но все еще не ложится.

— Откуда ты знаешь, если у тебя закрыты глаза?

Джесс открывает оба глаза и знающе улыбается Лизе.

— Но я права, да?

Лиза не знает, почему, но она протягивает руку и проводит по животу Джесс. Та почти никак не реагирует, только накрывает руку Лизы своей, когда она касается бедра. Лиза почти уверена, что ее оттолкнут, но в то же время не удивлена, когда вместо этого Джесс просто переплетает их пальцы.

Лиза забирается на Джесс и прижимается губами к ее губам, чтобы проверить, сойдет ли ей и это с рук. Джесс притягивает ее ближе, отвечает на поцелуй, а потом внезапно щекочет, отчего Лиза падает на землю и начинает хихикать. Смех обрывается, как только Джесс сама нависает над ней и снова целует.

Вечером, когда Джесс уходит, ее щеки раскраснелись, платье покрыто пятнами от травы, а волосы сильно спутаны. На полдороге она разворачивается.

Она прикусывает пухлую нижнюю губу, и Лиза неосознанно облизывает губы. Джесс мнется на месте, ее пальцы снова подрагивают, и вдруг она протягивает руку.

— Хочешь пойти со мной?

Лиза смотрит на нее и чувствует себя щенком, которого пытаются забрать домой. Ей хочется, очень хочется. Но ведь это не для нее. Она качает головой и улыбается.

— Ты иди. Я еще немного подожду.

Джесс неохотно кивает.

— Ладно, — немного расстроено говорит она. — Скажешь, если увидишь Сэма.  
_______________________________________________________________

 

Между домом Джесс и входом в их рай течет река. Каждый день Джесс переплывает ее на небольшой лодке. Она маловата для двоих, и раньше Джесс всегда думала, как же лодка выдержит ее и Сэма, когда тот наконец появится. Теперь она поняла. Ей понадобилась целая неделя, но она поняла.

Сначала она никак не хотела верить в очевидное, ведь все должно было быть иначе. Она даже не знала Лизу при жизни, как они могут быть родственными душами? Но ожидание... Оно с самого начала было неправильным. Она уже давно отказалась от Сэма, десятилетия назад. Да, тогда это разбило ей сердце, но сейчас, когда у нее есть Лиза, Джесс не чувствует прежнего разочарования.

Она думает, не знак ли это. Может, если бы она прожила всю свою жизнь, а не сгорела в молодости, то она бы встретила Лизу? Неужели так им и было суждено: сблизится через некогда любимых мужчин, чтобы потом забыть их? Джесс думает, что, может, так оно и есть.

Не то чтобы она совсем забыла Сэма. Она скучает по нему, по понятным причинам. Ей нравятся воспоминания о нем, но сейчас, когда она перестала вызывать их памяти, они стали слабее, потускнели. Больше нет острой необходимости в нем, давно уже нет. Когда она думает о ярко-фиолетовой рубашке Лизы, о том, как она плавилась под поцелуями, то все становится настолько ясно и очевидно, что поверить невозможно, что Джесс не поняла этого еще вчера, не закинула Лизу на плечо и, словно первобытный человек, не унесла с собой силой. Им надо было сразу понять, а не тратить долгие шесть дней на ожидание Сэма и Дина. К черту Винчестеров с их проблемами, они уже в прошлом. Теперь все будет иначе.

Когда на следующий день Джесс снова появляется, Лиза нервно расхаживает возле камня. Джесс решает не тратить времени даром и удерживает на ногах пытающуюся присесть Лизу.

— Ты опоздала, — говорит Лиза. — Я думала, ты сегодня не придешь.

Джесс немного, самую малость влюблена в головокружительное чувство, что наконец-то кто-то волнуется, появится она или нет, что это ее кто-то ждет.

— Сегодня я здесь. А вот завтра не приду, — объясняет она.

— О, — слегка обиженно говорит Лиза. — А почему?

— Потому что моя родственная душа наконец-то появилась.

— О, Сэм... Это... замечательно. Очень за вас рада, — Лиза хмурится и прячет глаза, но Джесс вдруг смеется и обнимает ее за талию. — Ты чего?

— Я так долго тебя ждала, — говорит Джесс. — Давай мы сейчас просто пойдем домой.

Конец


End file.
